Confessions
by marnie2598
Summary: Spencer Reid finally admits his feelings to JJ! What will happen when they open that door? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have been reading a lot of Spencer x JJ recently so I thought I should maybe do one of my own. Sorry if it's a little rough, I am still kinda new to this and don't really know how to start this one but hopefully it will get better. Sorry if Reid is a little OOC. It's hard to make Reid romantic and have him remain perfectly in character. **

**Read and review!**

* * *

"Jayje!" Spencer called for the agent form across the bullpen. He had something he wanted to talk to her about.

"Yeah, what's up Spence?" She said walking towards his desk.

"I wanted to know if you'll come over tonight for dinner," he said with timid smile, nervous about the topic he was planning to discuss.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you. Is seven okay?" His heart started beating faster. Seven was only two hours away.

"Yeah, seven is fine! I'll see you then!" She walked back into her office, picking up her bag and coat, then walking out the front doors of the BAU.

Okay, she was coming over. It was going to happen. He was finally going to tell her how he felt. He was going to come clean.

* * *

He placed the plates full of food on the table. He wondered if the candles were overkill, but he decided if he was going to do this, he was going to go all out. He set the bottle of wine down on the table when he heard the doorbell ring. It was time.

He walked over and turned the doorknob. As he opened the door, his heart began to beat rapidly. When he finally saw her face, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey, you look nice," he said. She was wearing a tight, dark blue dress and her hair had been curled. He hadn't seen her in anything other than her usual blouse and blazer for a while. He liked the change.

"Thanks. You do, too."

"Well, come on in," he said turning to the side to allow her to pass.

"Wow, Spence! This looks wonderful!"

"Nothing too good for you," he explained a little embarrassed.

"Aww, that's sweet. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Spencer?"

There it was. The time had come faster than he was anticipating. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, right. Okay, um... here sit down," motioning for her to take a seat with him on the couch.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I just, there's something I have wanted to tell you for a while now, but I haven't had the courage to do so. Not until now."

"Okay, so what is it?"

He couldn't help his quickening breathing. He tried and searched for the words, but couldn't think of the right thing to say. There were no words for how he felt. "I don't think words are my best friends right now. I don't know how to say this. I don't really think there is any way to say this." He looked down at his hands, trying to think what to do next.

"What is it, Spence? Just try."

She was looking into his eyes, and he felt overwhelmed, like he was going to explode if he didn't have her in his arms. He looked back at her, trying to say everything words couldn't through his eyes. He found himself leaning in slowly. He caressed her cheek, lifting her chin up to him. He moved closer, until their lips met. At first, she didn't move. He began to worry he had made a mistake. He was thinking of pulling away when she moved her lips on his, and played with his hair between her fingers. His heart skipped a beat when he realized she felt the same way. He kissed her with more force, now, and pulling her in closer to him. When all available oxygen had been used, their lips parted, and they rest their foreheads against the other's.

"Wow, Spencer."

"Yeah, wow," he said accompanied by a chuckle. "I love you, JJ."

After a moment of silence, she finally responded, "I love you, too, Spence."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter! Thanks to everybody who read my first and I hope you like this next one.**

**This chapter has some implied scenes but nothing explained. Just a heads up! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

He rolled over on his side to see the love of his life lying beside him in his bed. He moved over to kiss her shoulder. Feeling the warm touch of his lips on her skin woke her from her sleep. She rolled over to face him.

"Good morning," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Best night of my life."

"Me too."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her again.

"So I gotta know something," she said with true curiosity in her voice.

"Anything."

"How long have you been planning to tell me?"

"Jayje, I knew I loved you the first time I saw you. But, I have been building up the strength to tell you for a few months."

"A few months?!"

"Haha, come on... why does that surprise you?"

"Well, you Mr. Genius Profiler had to have known how I felt about you! Why didn't you ever say it?"

"Because I couldn't be sure. I mean, what if I told you, and you didn't feel the same. You thought you were just my best friend. What would I have done? I could have lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Spence. Ever."

He leaned in for a kiss. He felt so relieved that he had finally told her, and she was finally in his arms! He could hold her, touch her, kiss her. His dreams were finally a reality, and she was all his.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I needed it to happen to lead up to the next chapter where I'm hoping you can guess what happens?! If you know feel free to comment, or if you have any opinions on how the next chapter should go, please let me know! Thanks you guys for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everybody! So I have been staying with my grandpa all weekend so... I have had plenty of time to write; therefor my third chapter of the day. Hope you guys like it! **

**It starts off in JJ's POV but will change back and forth to Reid... just a heads up!**

**Anyways! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

She sat in her bathroom on the lip of the bathtub, staring down at the stick in her hand. She studied the lines on the test, making absolutely certain that she wasn't reading the result wrong.

After fifteen minutes, she was contempt that the result was unchanging. Now, she had to face another heavy task. How was she going to tell Spencer...?

* * *

He came over and wrapped his arms around the waist of his beautiful girlfriend. They had been together for almost three months now, but were still trying to hide it from the team. They had decided it would be easier while they figured out what their relationship was exactly, then they would tell them when they were ready and prepared to deal with all of their questions.

He loved her. He had always loved her; and now he could show her, everyday. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted to marry her, but he thought she wasn't ready yet. He was just beginning to consider proposing the last month or so. But, since they had only been together three months, it was most likely that he would just scare her away. He still wanted to, though. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and began swaying.

"Ugh... Spence. Not now! I'm doing the dishes, you'll get me all wet!"

"I don't mind," he said kissing her neck.

She smiled and giggled as she turned around to face him. "Why are you so adorable?!"

"I try."

"Funny."

He pulled her close, tilting his head to bring her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as their lips pressed together.

"I love you, Jayje."

"I love you, too, Spence," she swallowed as she prepared what she was about to say. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

He pulled back to see her face. "Anything. What's on your mind, JJ?"

She looked down at her feet. He was beginning to worry something was wrong.

"Is everything alright, Jayje?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect. It's so perfect that I know what I am about to say will be a good thing, for the both of us. Spencer..." He looked the woman he loved with all his heart in the eyes as she stuggled to find the words. "Spencer... I- I'm- I'm pregnant!"

He was taken aback by the news, but quickly pulled his mind together enough to comprehend what JJ had just told him. Once he had, tears immediately formed in his eyes. The began flooding over his eyelids. He smiled at JJ, and picked her up in a tight embrace.

As he sat her down, she looked him in the eyes, saying, "So you want it? You want the baby?"

He began to laugh as he responded, "Yes, JJ! I want our baby!"

"I love you so much!"

He rest his head on his shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too." He slid his hand down, he rest his palm on her stomach, "And I love you too, baby genius."

He looked up to JJ, and knew now was the moment he had wanted for years. He bent down on one knee, still holding his hand on her stomach, and took her hand with his other. She brought her hand up to her mouth, realizing what was happening, and crying tears of joy.

"Jennifer Jareau. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. As time went by, and we went through so many things together, I began to realize just how much I loved you. You were always there for me. You were always by my side. JJ I want you by my side for the rest of my life. And, uh, I don't have the ring with me, but I hope you'll still accept, because I love you with all of my heart, and I will love our baby too. Jayje, will you marry me?"

Tears were pouring down her face, but a smile caught them like a bucket in rainstorm, saving every perfect drop. She knelt down in front of him. "Yes! Yes I will marry you Spencer!"

He took her in his arms, sobbing as she rest her head on his chest. This was where he belonged. Where he wanted to stay forever. Where he _would_ stay forever. With JJ, and his new son or daughter.

* * *

**AHHH! Ok this is my favorite chapter so far and I hope you guys like it and stick around to see what happens next! And for all the Will x JJ fans, sorry, I'm not sorry. When he finally popped the question, I almost put will in all caps, just to be funny and rub it in his face that it's not him. So yeah that was my micro-fangirl-rant. Read, review, and enjoy! Thanks again to everybody reading this! Stick around!**


End file.
